encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
"I Quit" match
An "I Quit" Match is a type of professional wrestling match in which the only way toWIN is to make the opponent say the words "I quit"[1] (usually into a microphone). It is different from a submission match, in that merely tapping out, which is usually sufficient to signify submission, is not enough in this match; the forfeiting opponent must actually state "I quit." Generally, whenever a wrestler knocks down his opponent with a move or inflicts a submission move, he will grab the microphone and ask the opponent to say "I quit". and the opponent (at least early in the match) will make some kind of retort. "I Quit" matches are commonly used to settle kayfabe grudges and embarrass rivals, since saying "I Quit" is usually a sign of admitted inferiority. History The first "I Quit" match was in the National Wrestling Alliance/Jim Crockett Promotions at Starrcade on November 28, 1985.Magnum T.A. defeated Tully Blanchard in a match (with a cage around theRING) for Blanchard's NWA United States Heavyweight Championship. Near the end of that match, Magnum used a piece of wood with a nail in it to pierce Blanchard's forehead. At that point, Blanchard screamed "YES! YES!" into the microphone,INDICATING that he was quitting the match, and Magnum won the U.S. Championship. One of the most famous "I Quit" matches took place on January 24, 1999, at the Royal Rumble between The Rock and Mick Foley (as Mankind) in the World Wrestling Federation. The match lasted just over 20MINUTES, ending after Foley took eleven unprotected and undeflected chair shots to the head while his hands were handcuffed behind his back. The Rock eventually won the match, but it was later revealed that Foley was completely unconscious and The Rock had played a tape of Foley saying "I quit" over the PA system.[1] The match the following evening between Triple H and The Rock ended in a completely different way – Triple H was extorted into saying "I quit" because Kane was about to chokeslam Chyna. WWE's only intergender "I Quit" match was held on October 19, 2003, at No Mercy between WWE owner Vince McMahonand his daughter, Stephanie McMahon, with Vince getting the victory when Stephanie's mother, Linda McMahon threw in the towel for her daughter.[1] John Cena retained his WWE Championship by defeating John "Bradshaw" Layfield in an "I Quit" Match at Judgment Day on May 22, 2005. At One Night Stand in 2008, for the first time in history, WWE featured an "I Quit" match contested between Divas, when Beth Phoenix defeated Melina. On the May 14, 2009, edition of TNA Impact, TNA Wrestling put on their first I quit match, where Booker T defeated Jethro Holiday after an axe kick. TNA had another I Quit match on May 24, 2009, where A.J. Styles defeated Booker T to retain theTNA Legends Championship, after Jenna Morasca threw a towel into theRING for Booker. Matches "I Quit" matches in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) "I Quit" matches in World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE Participant list "I Quit" matches in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) "I Quit" matches in Ring of Honor (ROH) "I Quit" matches in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) Participant list "I Respect You" match An "I Respect You" match is similar to an "I Quit" match – there are no countouts, submissions, disqualifications, or pinfalls; however, toWIN, the wrestler must have his opponent say the words, "I respect you". The first "I Respect You" match was made by Brian Pillman, who once wrestled in World Championship Wrestling (WCW), as a challenge to WCW booker Kevin Sullivan. At the end of the match, Pillman lost by saying "I respect you bookerman!" thus breaking kayfabe. Category:Professional wrestling match types